ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiverse
Infinite Worlds On Earth Aleph, the existence of parallel worlds is not mere theory but a known and proven fact. In 1984, the first known dimensional portal was opened by Professor Tesseract, although the contacted planet (later dubbed Earth A-001) proved to be mundane and generally uninteresting, it opened the way for exploration of the infinite multiverse. The International Dimensional Survey Corp As an answer to the discovery, the United Nations passed a motion setting the rules of dimensional travels, some of which taken from the International Space treaties. The International dimensional survey corp (or IDSC) was created to monitor extradimensional travel and enforce its laws. The IDSC is primarily a scientific outfit accepting contributions from any country wishing to participate in its mission and shares its discoveries openly with the world. Laws of dimensional travels include * A promise that the exploration of other dimensions shall be done to benefit all countries and that space shall be free for exploration and use by all the States. * Prohibition on the creation of extra-dimensional military installations and the performance of military maneuvers. * Prohibition on any nation claiming or invading territory outside of Earth Aleph without the express permission of the Interdimensional Survey corp. * Agreement that the IDSC is to be the ambassador of Alephis to all other worlds. * All samples or person brought back from a parallel dimension must be decontaminated and quarantined for at least 30 days. * All explorers should do everything they can to prevent contaminating other worlds with pollutants, foreign organism and diseases. The Mainline No known branch of a current world has been discovered, all worlds seeming to exclusively branch off from a still unknown 'central' timeline. This has given rise to the 'Mainline Earth' theory which posit that one world exist from which all other worlds have spun off from. Of course many experts doubt the validity of the Mainline Earth theory and argue that dimensional hopping technology is extremely inaccurate when making blind jumps to a world without a dimensional anchor to link them to and that is the reason for the lack of branches coming out of Earth Aleph or other known Earths. Worlds & Classifications The IDSC created a alphanumerical system to designate each Earths they surveyed. Worlds are assigned a letter followed by a dash and a three digit numbers. Letters indicate the type of world which encountered, while the number designate the order in which it was discovered. Each types of worlds are given specific laws concerning exploration, contact and exploitation depending as appropriate. A''' — Alternate world '''B — Barren world, a world which seems to possess no biosphere. D''' — 'Dead' worlds, which have been destroyed or had a significant population no longer present. '''W — Wild Worlds, which have no sign of sentient presence. The Hebrew Worlds In the IDSC threat assessment report, all worlds containing parahumans were given a special hebrew letter designation in addition to their standard designation. Aleph The main world of the Ravenhold Universe, Earth Aleph diverged from the mainline in 1963 when a species of aliens known as the Aldaar came to earth, which was followed by the appearance of mutants and other parahumans. Bet Although Earth Bet itself is fairly mundane, it's universe' venus is an earth-like planet inhabited by a sentient species of blue reptile analogues. Humanity and Venusians have cohabited in peace for decades and many have travelled from one world to the next. Gimel Earth Gimel diverged long before humanity existed and rather than homo sapiens another species of sentient apes have become the dominant lifeform, which has been named 'Gimelians' by Alephis. Earth Gimel has had peaceful contact with humanity for several decades now. Dalet Earth Dalet was invaded in 1996 by a species of xenoform calling themselves the 'Hosts' which proceeded to overtake the world and institute an oppressive colonial regime which primarily acts through human collaborators. Earth Dalet is under quarantine by orders of the IDSC. He A nuclear war ravaged world, earth he would have been an uninteresting if strange inhuman creatures named Aberrants had not been present. Due to the danger and conflict between unmutated survivors and aberrants, earth He is kept off limits to explorers, although many have expressed desire to study the aberrants. Vav In 1891 a probe from an unknown alien species landed upon Earth Vav, this probe contained some form of self-replicating implants which when accepted by humans made them into an interconnected semi-hive mind. Within the next century, virtually all humanity converted into what they call the Manifold Unity. Although initially found creepy by explorers, the Unity has not shied away from diplomatic relations and discussions and its constituent clearly do possess some individuality and will. Those who did not join the unity were at first put into reserves and later allowed to leave for Sanctuary if they so desired. Zayin The discovery of an ancient alien library within the arctic by Nazi forces during the second world war forever changed Earth Zayin. Deciphering the text, the third Reich learned how to create diverse kinds of superhumans. Although they did not keep their secret for long as other countries managed to acquire the secrets of the library for themselves. Seventy years later, Earth Zayin is a rather ravaged world, far behind in technology to that of Earth Aleph, with war torn countries and many critical resources depleted. Although the Nazi did not win the war, the creation of superhumans allowed for many countries to strike back at their oppressors and ancient foes, while parahumans became dictators, creating a world much more isolated and impoverished. Het In 1974, a comet struck Earth Het, bringing an impact winter that would last for decades. When the dust cleared and civilization slowly rebuilt, a new threat to the world appeared. It was named Black Blood, due to the darkening of the blood of those infected by it as it progressed. Black blood is an alien infection which turns those who contract it into feral beasts with strange mutations, although some resist it long enough to be able to use its powers without losing their humanity. Tet x Yod x Other Significant Worlds Earth A-001 Earth W-011 Category:Lore Category:Multiverse